


don’t mind me. I’m not crying

by ohthestars



Series: Gordon [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthestars/pseuds/ohthestars
Summary: Calum and Lily have been best friends for as long as either of them can remember but Lily cannot stand Calums new friend Michael. (This is an excerpt from a story that I probably won't finish.)





	don’t mind me. I’m not crying

“sorry, it's over” I couldn’t stop reading the message. Three words. That's all it took to shatter my heart. Okay that's a little dramatic, we’d only been dating for a couple months, but I still deserved more than three words. Calum. That's who I need. I was about to call him, until I realized that it was 3am. I can’t wake him up this late over something as dumb as Mark. I sent him a text just in case he was awake but I was still surprised to see his lamp flicker on. I rushed over to my window ready to tell him everything. I watched as the window was pushed open and my heart dropped when I saw Michael’s face in the dim light. 

“Sorry, Calum’s asleep.” He informed me. “Do you want me to wake him up?” He asked.

“No, it's fine. Let him sleep.” I replied.

“Are you sure?” He pushed. I just nodded in response and leaned against the wall. “Hey, um, I know I’m not Calum, but y-you know you could just uh, talk to …me.” He stammered.

“Seriously?” I was honestly surprised. Was he joking?

“Yeah sure, if you want.” he offered.

“It’s fine, it was dumb anyway.” I shrugged. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t dumb, if your waking Calum up at 3am” He pointed out. 

“I didn’t wake him up, I just asked if he was awake.” I reminded him. 

“Alright fair enough.” He allowed. “You know we could talk about something else,” He suggested. I was about to reply when he interrupted me. “Oooh!! We still have some junk food in here if you want?” Before I could say anything he had jumped up and started picking stuff up. A couple minutes later he was back at the window, armed with snacks. “Here, catch” was the only warning I got before he started throwing things. I ended up with a half eaten pringles can and like six little snack cakes. There was also at least three of them on the ground below us and Michael still had some for himself.

“Jesus Christ, how much of this stuff do you guys need.” I joked, although to be honest, I was pretty grateful. 

“Well, Calum's mum bought a bunch but Calum barely ate any because of soccer so” He explained. I nodded. I knew Calum and his parents pretty well and that sounded exactly like them. 

“So I’m guessing, you don’t play any sports then.” I joked, eyeing his pile of sweets.

“What?! I’m super athletic.” He scoffed, flexing his arm. 

“Yeah, I can tell.” I mocked.

“Yeah, you know I tried to join a team but they all said that I was too muscular and fast and it wouldn’t be fair to the other teams.” He fake bragged. 

“Yeah, and I’m actually the princess of a beautiful country.” I replied. He laughed as I unwrapped another sweet.

We actually talked for a while about a bunch of dumb stuff and it turns out, Michael is a pretty funny guy. We almost woke up Cal with our laughter at one point. I even forgot about Mark for a little while which was cool. 

“You know, I still can’t believe you don’t like fifa.” Michael said. 

“Oh my gosh, get over it. Mark says the same thing all the time.” I sighed. Mark. I forgot. 

“Who’s Mark?” Michael asked. 

He’s uh, my uh-” Shit my voice cracked, I hope he didn’t notice. “He’s my ex-boyfriend.” I finally managed.

“Hey are you okay?” Dang it, he noticed. 

“Yeah, don’t mind me. I’m not crying.” Great now he definitely knows I’m crying. That was smooth. I’m not even really crying I just got choked up.

“What, why? What happened?” Wow, he seems genuinely concerned. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m fine really, I just hadn’t actually said that out loud yet, Ex-boyfriend. But yeah, I’m totally good” I assured him, getting myself together. 

“Oh” was all he said.

“Yeah I mean now that I think about it I didn’t even like the guy that much, I just liked that he liked me, ya know. I guess I just wasn’t used to that.” I explained. I hadn’t actually realized that to be true until I said it, but it definitely was. 

“What? There are lots of guys who like you.” Michael said. I scoffed. 

“Yeah, like who?” I knew that would stump him.

“Me.” Wait what? Did he mean that? Is he joking? He’s probably joking.

“What?” I spoke so softly that I wasn’t sure he’d heard me. 

“Um, shit. I didn’t mean to- I didn’t mean that. Shit- I just, I don’t know what happened I just- I’m sorry. I-” 

“Michael” I cut off his stammering.

“Yeah?” He answered. 

“Shut up” I said playfully.

“Okay” 

“So anyway, fifas totally dumb, but have you ever played the lego games. I love those.” I quickly changed the subject. I didn’t really need his explanation for why he didn’t like me and I could not listen to him jabber on anymore. I mean I get that he didn’t mean it, it didn’t have to a big deal. He happily accepted my subject change and our conversation continued like that mishap had never even happened. 

“Dude, look. The sun's coming up.” I pointed out. That means we’d been talking for at least 3 hours. 

“Yeah, its pretty.” Michael said. “I love sunsets.”

“It’s a sunrise, Michael, it’s morning.” I reminded him with a small giggle.

“Oh yeah, that's what I meant.” He mumbled sleepily. Pretty soon I could hear light snores from Michael and before I knew it, I was drifting off too.


End file.
